HARU HANA
by BubblesDoujinshi
Summary: Momoko,Miyako and Kaoru are supernatural beings Momoko and Kaoru being the Demon while Miyako the Holy Angel. Had a 10 decade mission or a vacation at FAIRY TAIL. Not good at summaries but please please please read! im begging all of you! :D RNR! oh yeah this is a multiple cross over :)
1. Chapter 1

DESCRIPTION: Momoko Flame KuroHaru is a fire demon, just like any other demons she lived in hell yet something is weird about her: her cousin is an angel her uncle was god her grandfather was grim And just like any other girls she fall in love easily yet foolishly.

Chapter 1 : THE BEGINNING

There is no beginning nor end that's what I thought, ''ugh, why is life like this'' I whined silently while staring at my bedroom ceiling looking bored, I didn't moved an inch for 5 hours until my other cousin Kaoru Era Imaragi came in, shut the door and flopped next to me in my queen sized bed then sighed loudly I moved my head to her and asked ''how was life in hell Era?'' ''don't call me that and bad'' she answered boredly not moving an inch ''what the heck exactly happened?'' I demanded ''dad asked me OR commanded me to bring our dog Cerberus for a walk in Cerberus park, I technically wanted to decline but then he said you also are coming that's why I'm here so take a bath bossy blossy''she told me and instead of declining I just teleported to the bathroom and took a short bath I came outside wearing black spaghetti strap and black mini ruffles with white socks that reaches up to my upper knees and black Mary Jane's and my favorite black headband with a white mini bow in the right corner that my brother Zeref gave me: I had fiery orange hair that reaches up to my knees my left eye is colored green which was cursed so I kept it hidden with an eye patch WHICH was given by Miyako Aria Kokoro my angel cousin and my right eye is colored pink which was a natural color my height is 142 cm and weight is 32 kg. Kaoru has black hair that reaches her upper shoulder's her height is 145 cm and weight is 35 kg her eyes are forest green which mine was just normal green she's wearing a green leafy t-shirt that fitted her and black shorts AND a pair of green doll shoes that had black linings. After that we headed to Tartarus because that's where her father is ''hey dad, me and Flame's gonna go to Cerberus Park kay?'' she asked her dad Hades ''oh sure, just make sure you feed him lots of souls alright, and hello too Momoko'' he said facing me ''uhh, hello too uncle'' I said while looking down cuz he's giving me the creeps. After 5 minutes of struggling to get the hell hound outside we definitely managed now the dog is freely doing whatever dogs do when their outside the house and after sitting in silence ''wanna go to heaven?'' she asked ''I dunno, if dad lets me'' I answered looking bored ''ah, nee-chan!'' a familiar voice called . I looked up and saw my brother Zeref running up to me wearing his usual black robe with a white cloth to like a sash (look at fairy tail Zeref that's him) and his messy black hair and calm black eyes he looked pretty excited as he approached me ''oh, hey Zeref'' Kaoru greeted ''hi'' he responded ''ne nee-chan, Miyako-san asked me to tell you guys that she will be going to earth land and you guys are coming! Isn't that great'' he looked really excited ''but how about you? Will you be okay and what about father? What if he doesn't let me ?'' I asked worried about my little brother. I almost forgotten to tell you how old we are I am 100,000 years old and Kaoru is 95,000 years old while Zeref is 100 years old ''actually I got that covered'' an angelic voice called ''ah, Miyako-san!'' he greeted . Miyako is an angel she lives in heaven her father was Jesus and grandfather was god she has pure blond hair that reaches her mid- back and clear sea blue eyes her height is 139 cm and weight is 31 kg. her age is 90,000 years old. She smiled warmly that melts even father's heart that was made of pure black stone ''what exactly did you do?'' I asked sarcastically while she's taking a seat next to me ''I just simply asked'' she smiled again ''oh, really'' now this time its Kaoru whose being sarcastic '' Zeref can you go take care Cerberus for me please? Me and your sister and Kaoru are going to earth okay?'' she smiled warmly yet again ''h-hai!'' and he ran along but not before hugging me and bid goodbye to the rest and secretly snickered, me and Kaoru saw him blush lightly before responding to Miyako's plead. Really cute ''so how many years do we have to stay in earth?'' Kaoru asked Miyako ''dad said I don't know how long but he said any time, any day any month any year and any decade but not forever'' she smiled ''okay then we'll go for 100,000 decades'' I smiled evilly; finally! A whole decade without dad's shouting and the lost and other soul's moaning and crying which really get me annoyed, but what about Zeref? ''don't worry we can always visit here every day!'' Miyako said excitedly and she just readed my mind!

A/U: Hey! This is my new and first story called: HARU HANA or WINTER FLOWER sorry if its short and this is a multiple cross over. Mainly the pairing are MOMOKO X SECRET! KAORU X SECRET! MIYAKO X SECRET! You'll find out in later chapters RNR!


	2. FAIRY TAIL part 1

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey my second chapter is already up! Please take your time reading and I'm really sorry if you found wrong spellings please review

CHAPTER 2: WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!

Momoko's POV

After packing my stuff which was my: Poke Cap (look at Momoko and Brick Poke Mon whatever) (if wore can equip 500,000 dragon poke balls 10 at a time), my Vocaloid hair clip (you know Hatsune Miku's green or blue hair clip that's it only pink) (if wore can sing all kinds of girl song's English Japanese etc. not Filipino), my Naruto forehead protector or something (if wore can move fast like a ninja) my metal chocker (I always wear it , can perform alchemy at all times),my 5 heart eggs: Chinn the singer, Momo the dragon priestess, Rock the demon, Hyper the hero and Flame the Flame Empress, my black topaz pendant (I also wear it every day can summon a million weapons even a yoyo ), and my transformation belt(also wears it every day can change clothes on anytime for 5 seconds) I came outside but not before wearing my black topaz pendant and my black eye patch both curse hiders (I am a demon I need my pendant to seal it while in earth. If broke or took off can revert back to my original look whose midnight black hair green cursed eyes and pale skin I don't have demon wings, horns or a tail just normal the one in the first chapter was my human form and I had my crown a fiery diamond crown to seal my flaming curse it looked like Flame Princess in adventure time in Anime if not controlled may burn the whole world in just mere seconds it is now hidden by my bangs) ''I'm here'' I called out. Me and Kaoru had the same in chapter one clothes Miyako had a sky blue spaghetti strap mini ruffle dress that reaches up to her mid-knees her blonde hair tied up to twin tail's she had a light blue short shorts underneath the dress so no one peeks and her chest was bandaged acting as a bra. I knew cuz she told us she had her everyday smile I had a small smile and Kaoru looked pretty bored but held her green leafy bag, I had my own pink mini knapsack that held all my stuff, Miyako had a light blue shoulder bag that must have held her small harp and other things. I took out my Poke Cap and wore it summoning the travel dragon: Alex ''Can you bring us to earth?'' I asked her ''yes, my mistress'' she bowed and carried us by her tail then we rode to earth

After waiting and snoring we finally got to earth I immediately took of my Cap but not before stepping off the dragon and bidding goodbye. When she was gone I saw 5 humans: A Blondie, a Scarlet haired girl, A pink haired guy, A shirtless guy and A FLYING blue cat. The 2 boys looked 18 the Scarlet haired girl looked 19 and the blonde looked like 17. The pink haired dude looked goggle eyed while the 3 looked I don't know shocked then the flying blue haired cat spoked…..SPOKED! ''hey Natsu look! There's three weird looking girls in the distance'' ''WHOIR YOU CALLIN WEIRD!'' Kaoru shouted ''The cat just spoked'' I looked stupid when I looked at Miyako she was gone I looked back to the weird people then I saw her holding the cat then squealed then she appeared in front of Kaoru then said ''LOOK! THIS CAT SPOKED, FLEW THEN STANDED ON ITS LEGS! ISNT IT COOL!'' ''IT WILL BE IF YOU PUT IT OUT IN FRONT OF MY FACE!'' she shouted then the pink haired dude said ''how-how did you do that?'' ''do what?' 'I answered sarcastically while smirking ''ANSWER ME!'' He shouted irritated ''Natsu! Behave!'' the scarlet haired girl shouted while looking deeply pissed ''Erza's right Natsu'' The blondie said looking worried ''but she just summoned a dragon! And her friend just kidnapped Happy!'' he looked pissed then looked at me after that he attacked ''ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!'' It came fast to me but something triggered when it hit me….. My crown! Then it happened

Kaoru's POV

Fire hitted her….. Oh no, this is bad.'' Miyako!'' I shouted. She setted the cat down then nodded at me putting a barrier inside leaving Momoko and the Natsu inside.. You know why? If one of her attack's flew out it would go straight to the town we just went to.

Natsu's POV

My roar hitted her but as the smoke cleared I didn't see the red haired girl but instead a flaming girl (imagine ANIME Flame Princess battle Natsu EPIC) was standing looking…FURIOUS! Then I heard the black haired girl shout the blonde girls name I looked in my side then I saw barrier no, a RUNE! When I looked back I saw the flaming girl charging at me, I shielded myself using my arms but when her fist touched my arm it burned! It feel's hot, hotter that my fire hotter than Igneel's then I smelt it, his scent!

Lucy's POV

Oh no Natsu got a fight, but Erza was just standing there while Gray was staring at the fight. Happy too was watching but was eating fish while sitting in the lap of the blonde girl then I saw the tree their getting shelter in confused me. How in Mavis did a tree get in there it wasn't in there in the first place! I walked to them. But when I'm 50 steps way from them, the black haired girl looked at me she looked… alert, then I asked ''can I sit next to you guys'' ''sure!'' the blonde said while smiling ''sure'' the black haired girl said while looking bored, I sat next to the blonde then she said '' I'm Miyako'' ''I'm Lucy'' '' and she's Kaoru'' when she said that Erza and Gray came in but Kaoru didn't looked instead say '' you guys can sit'' ''thank you I am Erza and this stripper next to me is Gray, the idiot fighting your friend is Natsu and the cat is Happy'' Erza answered ''ah Erza this is Miyako and Kaoru'' I stood then Gray asked '' shouldn't we stop them?'' ''don't be she's almost finished, look'' Kaoru pointed to the fighting duo.

Momoko's POV

I punched he kicked I blocked then kneed him in the gut then he jumped away and kicked me in the head I dodged then blasted him with my flames when I saw him not get up I declared myself winner I smirked but then I walked to him to see if he's dead and he's not I hear his breathing I sighed the rune slowly disappearing I carried him to Miyako for her to heal him.

Miyako's POV

Momoko did it again I sighed and worked on my patient after 10 seconds he's healed by my healing technique after that Gray asked ''Hey since you guys are here why don't you guys go with us to the guild'' he looked happy ''sure!'' I said excited.


	3. FAIRY TAIL PART 2 GMG PART 1

Hey! Sorry for not updating I got an accident in a bike (look in review ) and I definitely love writing this so I'll start now! Oh yeah and this is already X791

Fairy Tail part 2 (GMG!)

Momoko's POV

Me, Miyako and Kaoru are walking with 4 humans and a flying cat which is now hugged (or squeezed) by Miyako, I suggested that we should go ride a train but Natsu said he got transportation sickness (it was really Lucy who said it I just putted Natsu for fun) and since Miyao has a heart and me and Kaoru doesn't she kindly said 'let's just walk'. And me and Kaoru are really tired after walking for I don't know 3 or 5 hours we arrived in a big building that's like half of our house (my house is a mansion that's really tall cant tell the height cuz I'm stupid at math,really T_T) that has a fairy like bird with a tail or a foot or feet or whatever I can't really tell cuz im really tired and bored and really in need of killing right now and we like, came in already and did you know what I did? I kicked the doors open (and it really made a big hole at the back of the guild) everyone had their eyes on us then I suddenly said ''can I kill them all?'' ''gosh, Momoko are you really that despirate to kill someone!?'' Kaoru exclaimed complaining ''It's not my fault I lived a life of killing people'' I argue back really irritated ''uhh, guys you should't fight here since we had an unconscious guy in here'' Lucy sweat dropped ''oh he's still asleep? I didn't know that attack can really do that to him'' I said a little surprised ''well what did you expect? He's gonna wake up now?'' Kaoru said ''yes'' I said boredly ''ummm,do you guys need something?'' a sweet white haired girl asked ''where's the infirmary miss-?'' ''Mira Jane and it's that right door there'' Mira Jane answered Miyako with a smile. Then Miyako brought Natsu in the infirmary while carrying him bridal style ''Oi, should we help her?'' Gray asked ''oh no, she does it every day with her patients'' Kaoru answered him boredly ''ne, do you guys have food here?'' I asked hungrily ''why yes we have it's there at the bar'' she pointed at the big …..Hole? '' and its quite broken'' she sweat dropped ''ugh, It'll take months to finish that large hole'' a guild mate said ''I can fix it, give me 10 seconds and it'll be finished'' I said while smiling ''you can?'' a blue haired girl said ''oh and my name is Wendy'' she introduced ''oh then I'm Momoko this girl is Kaoru and the girls that brought your friend in the infirmary is Miyako'' I smiled ''and yes, I can, just watch'' I winked at her then I headed to the large hole I mumbled a spell then a big violet magic circle appeared. I heard a lot of gasps even in the Almighty Erza Scarlet I knew that while were heading here. After 10 seconds the magic circle disappeared and the bar (also the wall) is fixed, I said ''Can we eat now? I'm desperate for food''

AFTER AN HOUR

Momoko's POV

Miyako finally got out after half an hour with Natsu trailing behind we ate then the door bursted open then came a terribly tiny old man, but I didn't care (i didn't looked back) I'm happily enjoying my meal of strawberry and cherry cake with Erza and she was eating a small strawberry cheese cake. Then I heard the old guy say to Mira ''oh we have visitors who are they'' he said while eyes closed, I still didn't looked back until I heard my name said.

Miyako's POV

Oh, I'm being introduced, I feel so happy cause this is merely a first. I looked at both Momoko and Kaoru and saw them took no interest and continued eating, oh they look so hungry even Er-chan continued eating ( I was not forbidden to call Erza that :D). But then the old man approached me I immediately stood and bowed, I heard the old man say his name it was Makarov? Yes that's it, I straightend my back again and introduced my friends and I he even said we can join the guild! Oh I felt so over joyed! I was so happy I said yes then I heard Kaoru spit her food (you know pfffffff!) I then smacked her and she cried ''OWW! , what the hell was that for!'' she shouted ''for being improper and un lady like'' I said calmly, then I faced Makarov and said cheerfully when do we start, then he held a stamp and a fairy like figure that's like outside, I stared at it then he asked '' what color and where?'' ''in my right arm and sky blue'' I said happily ''how about you Kaoru?'' I asked ''right arm and forest green'' she answered '' I want mine fiery pink (is that possible?) and right arm also!'' she said really excitedly. After we got our own stamps a kid that much looked like Natsu clutched a paper then shouted ''there will be a grand magic games tournament and the price for winner is 30 million jewels (was it 30 or 1 only? Please correct me if I'm wrong :D) he looked pretty much happy and the guild suddenly roared with shouts saying 'we should join!' then suddenly also Er-chan shouted SHUT UP! Everybody really shutted up, wow. Then I heard Master Makarov announce ''it says that to join we need 5 members (was it?!)'' (and yadayadayada you know the rest :D mom wanted me to stop at 7 T_T) ''and the ones whose gonna participate is Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Gajeel (didn't left him out :D) and Wendy!'' the guild roared again and Natsu and the others are really proud of themselves and Natsu suddenly looked at Momoko and stuck out his tounge (I didn't know the spelling and correct me again :D) Momoko looked irritated and just looked away.

But Natsu and the other's doesn't know of the big surprise yet and you'll know it tomorrow! v

P.S. REMEMBER THE LINE –I DIDN'T LOOK BACK- IN MOMOKO'S POV SHE HAD AN AWSOME ABILITY TO SEE EVERY THING ABOVE HER WITHOUT LOOKING UP AND BEHIND AND EVERY WHERE .SHE HAD A LIMIT THAT HER SEEING ABILITY IT CAN ONLY GO INTO ONLY HELL AND EARTH NOT HEAVEN, MIYAKO HAD A SENSING (EVEN THIS GOT WRONG OR WHAT PLEASE CORRECT!) ABILITY THAT CAN REACH HALF OF EARTH AND HEAVEN AND KAORU HAD A HEARING ABILITY THAT REACHES HELL AND HALF OF EARTH ALSO THAT :3


End file.
